Millions of consumers spends billions of dollars shopping in the retail marketplace, in establishments, or in stores, each year. Traditionally, consumers could shop by going to the establishment or store, locating the goods, products, or services, which they desire to purchase and purchase same at a point-of-sale location, check-out register, or transaction counter.
As the Internet and/or the World Wide Web became more and more accessible and accepted, consumers began shopping on-line by going to a web site associated with a seller and by entering into an on-line transaction for a purchase or purchases. As the information technology environment became more sophisticated, consumers began to obtain information regarding goods, products, or services, on-line. In certain instances, consumers are able to bid for goods, products, or services, while sellers have been able to auction off goods, products, or services.
Although the advances in technology, the Internet and/or the World Wide Web, have made it possible for consumers to shop on-line, many consumers still enjoy shopping in-person in traditional “brick and mortar” establishments or stores. Whether a consumer desires to make purchases on-line, over the Internet or the World Wide Web, or in-person at an establishment or store, one thing regarding consumer shopping behavior remains clear and uniform. Consumers want to save money. It is also submitted that many consumers may desire to introduce a game of chance element into their shopping activities.
The Internet and/or the World Wide Web has made it possible for consumers to bid for goods, products, or services, with remote or virtual stores. But there are many drawbacks associated with on-line purchases. The consumer, in an on-line transaction, typically cannot touch or feel the goods or products, or cannot see, first hand, the product(s) or the result of the services. Another concern in on-line transaction is that colors may appear different on-screen than in-person or in real-life.
Other concerns in on-line transactions can include the consumer being unable to try clothes on for correct sizing, an inability to consult a salesperson for assistance in-person, and an inability to physically compare and/or inspect different goods, products, or services, alongside others and in-person.
While many consumers enjoy the in-person shopping experience and favor same over on-line shopping in several areas, traditional retail establishments or stores do not typically facilitate bidding for goods, products, or services, at the point-of-sale and/or at the location of the establishment or store. Further, the information sources which can be made available to an in-person shopper can be limited when compared to information sources which are available to a shopper in an on-line environment.
In spite of the widespread developments in online shopping technology and practices, no apparatus, system, or method, exists which can allow in-store shoppers or consumers to be able to bid for products, goods, or services, and/or to receive information regarding products, goods, or services, while in, or while in the vicinity of, an establishment or store and/or while at a point-of-sale location.